Desir
by sheskul
Summary: kita hanya perlu saling mengisi


**Title : Desir**

**By : Sheskul**

**Genre : Drama**

**Rate : M (PG 17)**

Desir, bacanya ya desir. Bukan disair. Gak ada maksud dengan judul ini. Cuma gak tau mau dikasih judul apa -,- absurd dah.

**Warning! A lot of sex thing. Walau bukan NC, tapi ini serius. Mungkin ke depanya malah lebih vulgar bahasanya. Huahahaha *backsound ketawa setan**

**.**

**.**

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

Hal pertama yang Kibum lihat saat membuka mata adalah sepasang bulu mata panjang dari wajah terpejam di hadapanya. Ini mengharuskanya untuk mengerjapkan mata dua kali sebelum menguceknya agak kasar untuk memastikan.

Bayangan, bukan lebih tepatnya flash back kejadian kemarin berputar cepat di otak Kibum "SH*T" umpatnya lalu menghempaskan selimut yang tadinya menutup hanya sebagian paha untuk buru-buru bangkit. Sialnya ia malah terjatuh di bawah ranjang.

"Kibum ssi?" sosok yang tadi masih terpejam kini sudah duduk di atas ranjang. Memandang Kibum yang gagal berdiri karena nyeri bagian pinggang hingga pangkal paha "kau tidak apa-apa? Biar kubantu"

Kibum meringis memandang wajah di hadapanya. 'Siwon' hanya sebatas nama itu yang menghampiri otak Kibum. Tanpa embel-embel apapun. yah syukur ia tidak lupa total setelah apa yang telah dilewatinya semalam.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa" geram Kibum. setengah malu, melihat keadaanya sendiri tanpa apapun menempel pada kulit. Dengan kata lain telanjang. Diperparah dengan beberapa (banyak sebenarnya) tanda merah pada dada hingga leher dan entah noda apa yang mengering pada perut ratanya

Siwon, sosok itu menghempaskan selimut, menunjukan keadaan tubuh yang sama lalu berjongkok di samping Kibum "Maaf"

"Maaf?" Kibum memandang dingin. Jujur tidak suka ucapan itu. Maaf - bagi Kibum – berarti menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukan. Untuk kasus ini, tidak seharusnya ia menyesal karena seingatnya ia masih sadar saat menanggapi sentuhan dan pelukan Siwon yang berlanjut pada ciuman panas. Berujung pada kenangan 6 bulan lalu dengan seseorang yang membawa Kibum ke tempat ini "berarti kau menyesalinya?"

Sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu, Siwon lalu menggeleng cepat "_That was ma first time. And that was great"_

Kibum meringis. _'First time? Great!'_ sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan orang ini lakukan jika _get another chance to have sex_. Dalam artian meniduri Kibum. Karena kenyataanya, sekarang Kibum nyaris tidak bisa berdiri ditambah mata yang juga tidak bisa teralihkan dari kejantanan Siwon yang menantang gagah di bawah sana.

SH*T F*CK D*MN IT. Segala macam makian ingin Kibum luncurkan saja.

"Biar kubantu berdiri" Siwon mengulurkan tangan di hadapan Kibum

Berusaha meraih kemejanya, Kibum menggeleng "Tidak usah" memakainya sambil tetap duduk, karena demi apapun kondisinya sekarang KACAU. Ia bangkit, melirik Siwon untuk berucap 'sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini' namun kalimat itu urung ia katakan karena setelah melihat sekeliling ia sadar ini bukan kamar yang ditempati kemarin.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu" Kibum tertatih menuju kamar mandi

Tanpa menutupi tubuh dengan apapun, Siwon menghampiri Kibum lalu meraih tangan kirinya untuk disampirkan ke pundak. Ia memapah Kibum menuju kamar mandi tanpa menyadari hal ini makin mengacaukan Kibum.

Hal yang dilakukan Kibum setelah ditinggalkan Siwon di kamar mandi adalah diam. Ia diam di bawah shower, membiarkan air mengucur deras menghentak otak. Tidak banyak membantu sebenarnya, bayangan kejadian semalam masih terus melekat, tidak mau luntur. Kemudian ia sadar, menggosok seluruh tubuhnya dengan keras agar sisa-sisa kejadian semalam tidak terus menempel.

Kibum tersentak melihat Siwon saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Orang ini sangat suka muncul tiba – tiba, batin Kibum.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Siwon menatap Kibum khawatir

Kibum melengos "Tidak apa-apa" ia berniat mengambil kemejanya yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang sana, namun Siwon menangkap tanganya "ah" sentakan tangan Siwon terlalu kuat

"Maaf" Siwon melepas pegangan "aku hanya..."

"_Can you let me to put my shirt on?"_ ucap Kibum menunjuk pada balutan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Siwon mengangguk "_good_"

Kibum meraih kemeja kemudian celana hitamnya susah payah memakainya. Gerakan Kibum terhenti ketika melihat Siwon berlutut membelakanginya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Siwon menoleh "Naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kamar"

Kibum melewatinya "Tidak usah. Aku masih bisaa..ah" usahanya untuk memakai celana gagal karena gesekan pada bagian belakang

Siwon bangkit, menyusul Kibum lalu kembali berlutut membelakanginya "Kamarmu 2 lantai dari sini, aku tidak yakin kau sanggup berjalan ke sana"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memepetkan tubuh pada punggung tegap Siwon. Punggung yang ia dekap semalam. Punggung yang... jika Siwon melepas kaos putihnya, pasti terlihat bekas tancapan kuku Kibum di sana. Jangan salahkan Kibum, Siwon yang membuatnya out of control.

Setidaknya Siwon, pria yang menggendongnya ini sangat mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukanya semalam.

Mati-matian Kibum mengatur detak jantungnya. Ia gugup. Bukan, bukan karena apapun yang biasa disebut 'jatuh cinta' ini hanya perasaan seperti... malu? Penyebabnya? Orang yang sedang menggendongnya ini sudah melihat seluruh tubuhnya. _Whole body. Even... more, worse. No, but worst_

"Kau tidak lapar?"

Suara Siwon mengacaukan hitungan detak jantung Kibum yang tadi susah payah disusunnya "Tidak" walau jelas, perutnya berkata lain

Siwon berdiri di depan pintu lift. Menekan tombol, menunggu pintu terbuka.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka. Lift yang penuh itu mengeluarkan isinya. Dan saat itulah mata Siwon dan Kibum bertemu dengan 2 pasang mata lain yang baru akan meninggalkan lift.

Pegangan tangan Kibum di leher Siwon mengerat. Sama halnya dengan pegangan tangan Siwon di lutut Kibum. Cengkeraman yang sama-sama kuat, tapi tidak bisa mereka rasakan. Alasanya?

"Kibum ah"

"Siwon"

Sapaan itu terdengar bersamaan dari dua bibir berbeda. Seharusnya wajah mereka yang Kibum tatap, bukan rangkulan tangan di hadapanya.

Siwon masuk saja ke dalam lift. Mengabaikan sapaan mereka berdua. Ia buru-buru menekan tombol berharap pintu lift segera tertutup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon

Kibum tersenyum sarkastik "Jangan menanyakan keadaan orang, jika kau sendiri sekarat"

Siwon menatap kaca. Pemandangan Jepang dari ketinggian memang keren. Ya jika saja tidak dipandang dalam kondisi sekarang ini.

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락**.**

Narita airport. 2 hari yang lalu

Sebenarnya Siwon tidak sedang terburu-buru. Ia berlari hanya karena tidak ingin membuang waktu. Baginya, Jepang seolah berputar 2 kali lebih cepat dari rotasi bumi. Sebuah taksi kosong, berhenti di hadapanya tanpa harus ditunggu. Segera ia membuka pintu belakang

"Grand hotel"

"Grand hotel"

Dan ternyata, ia duduk di jok belakang berbarengan dengan seseorang.

Siwon menggaruk kepala canggung _"We have a same destination"_

"_Yeah. I'm gonna share this taxi with you"_ rupanya penumpang ini paham maksud Siwon tanpa harus dijelaskan

Tidak ada yang mereka (Siwon, supir taxi dan penumpang lain) bicarakan. Masalahnya adalah Siwon tidak lancar bahasa Jepang dan penumpang di sebelahnya ini terlihat tidak ingin diajak bicara. Jadi, walaupun Siwon berbicara bahasa Inggris, mungkin ia tidak akan ditanggapi. Penumpang di sebelahnya ini lebih sibuk menatap jendela dengan siku menyender.

"_We aru deru_"

Awalnya dahi Siwon mengernyit mendengar ucapan supir ini. Tapi kemudian ia melongok jendela, melihat bangunan besar bertuliskan GRAND HOTEL tepat di hadapanya.

Blam

Suara pintu mobil. Penumpang di sebelah sudah lebih dulu turun. Siwon melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian menghampiri supir. Si supir menunjuk angka pada argometer

"_We share it"_ ucap Siwon, tidak digubris karena penumpang tadi sudah lebih dulu membayar setengah ongkos lalu masuk hotel.

...

Helaan napas panjang Siwon hembuskan begitu masuk kamar hotelnya. Ia menaruh backpack nya begitu saja di atas ranjang lalu menatap jendela. Grand hotel memang mewah, dari jendela kamar terlihat gagahnya Gunung Fuji sebagai latar. Jepang, yang begitu sibuk pernah menjadi tempat tinggal impian. Jauh-jauh ia menempuh perjalanan dari Hongkong untuk sampai ke sini, seharusnya bukan untuk kondisi sekarang ini.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락**.**

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Siwon membenahi tuxedo yang dipakainya. Untuk ke sekian kalinya pula ia memandang cermin di pintu lift. Ia gugup. Walaupun tidak ada keringat yang mengucur deras, tapi itu terlihat jelas pada raut wajahnya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka hanya dengan satu orang di dalamnya dengan jus abu-abu. Siwon masuk sambil sekali lagi membenahi – kali ini pergelangan – kemejanya.

Belum sempat Siwon menekan tombol, pria tadi sudah lebih dulu menekan tombol 3. Tujuanya mereka sama. Siwon melirik wajah di sebelahnya, orang yang sama dengan yang kemarin masuk taksi bersamanya.

"_Are you heading to Heechul wedding?"_ tanya Siwon

Orang itu meliriknya sekilas lalu mengangguk.

Sekali lagi, awalnya Siwon begitu ingin mengajaknya ngobrol tapi melihat bagaimana ekspresi itu... Siwon memilih diam. Siwon sadar, ia hanya ingin mencari teman bicara. Melepaskan segala macam hal yang ada di otaknya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Siwon beranjak namun kembali menoleh karena orang itu masih terpaku dalam lift _"Come on. Let's go together" _

Orang itu mengangguk lalu menyusul langkah Siwon memasuk hall utama hotel. Hal yang tidak Siwon sangka adalah ia merasakan cengkeraman kuat pada lengan tuxedo nya. Ruangan begitu ramai tapi entah bagaimana ia bisa mendengar detak jantung orang ini bersautan dengan detak jantungnya. Apalagi saat sepasang mempelai dengan tuxedo putih menghampiri

"Kibum ah"

"Siwon?" Heechul menghampirinya dengan menggandeng tangan Hankyung yang sudah berstatus 'SUAMI'

"Hyung" Siwon tersenyum tipis menyapa Heechul

"Kibum ah, aku senang kau datang" sapa Hankyung

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku datang" cengkeraman pada punggung Siwon makin kencang. Siwon menoleh, tidak menyangka bahwa 'teman' nya ini mengerti bahasa Korea. Atau bisa jadi orang Korea, sama sepertinya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Hankyung. Tidak berhasil merubah raut dingin pada wajah itu

"Terima kasih Siwon ah, kau mau datang" ucap Heechul

"Jadi, Kibum ah. Apa dia pasanganmu?" tanya Hankyung menunjuk Siwon

Kibum melirik Siwon. Siwon tersenyum. Hanya senyum, karena air mata sudah ia habiskan 6 bulan lalu.

Seperti sebelumnya, Siwon dan Kibum duduk bersebelahan tanpa direncanakan. Mereka langsung menuju bar hotel setelah acara pernikahan tadi. Bersebelahan mereka duduk masing-masing dengan sebotol whiskey.

"Kupikir kau bukan orang Korea"

Kibum meneguk isi gelas sambil melirik Siwon sekilas "Kupikir tidak ada pengaruhnya jika kau tahu aku orang Korea"

"_You are so synical"_ Siwon menuang whiskey dalam gelas

"_Am i_?" Kibum tersenyum miris

"Masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa mantan kekasihmu sudah menikah?"

"Apa kau bisa menerima kenyataan itu?" Kibum balik bertanya

Siwon mengangguk "Bisa. Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa bahagia melihatnya bahagia"

Kibum kembali meneguk isi gelas "_You are so drama_" balasnya

Tangan Siwon menapak pada bahu Kibum"Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Setidaknya itu akan melegakanmu"

Mata Kibum berkedip dua kali menatap Siwon lalu tertawa remeh "Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Iya"

"Kau tidak ingin mendapatkanya lagi?"

"Aku ingin, tapi dia sudah memilih yang lain. _You know it so well. Just face the truth_"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menangis?" cecar Kibum

"3 bulan yang lalu. Saat mengingat bahwa seharusnya aku merayakan setahun hubungan malah mendapat kabar bahwa ia bertunangan"

Kibum memalingkan wajah, jarinya memutari bibir gelas "_Well_, baru 2 minggu yang lalu dia memberitahuku bahwa akan menikah. Yah, setidaknya kau tidak diselingkuhi hingga 2 minggu sebelum pernikahanya"

Siwon terkesiap. Heechul memutuskan hubungan mereka 6 bulan yang lalu dengan alasan 'bertemu dengan cinta pertama yang kemudian tidak bisa berpaling lagi'. Tapi ini... tidak terbayang olehnya.

"Dua tahun hubunganku dan aku bertunangan denganya 4 bulan yang lalu" Kibum menarik napas dalam "ini bukan tentang 'aku masih mencintainya' tapi 'dia begitu kejam'. Jadi jika kau memberi saran untuk menangis, selama 2 minggu belakangan, itulah rutinitasku"

Mungkin benar bahwa orang di hadapan Siwon ini tidak bisa lagi menangis. Kantung mata tebal yang terlihat dan pipi yang menirus di bagian rahang. Siwon melihat itu, lukanya terlalu dalam.

"Maaf jika aku..."

"_It's okay_. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa _your ex is not as cruel as mine_. Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa yang dijadikan selingkuhan" Kibum memanggil bartender, meminta sebotol lagi whiskey dan gin.

Sebenarnya yang menghabiskan sebotol whiskey dan gin adalah Kibum. Siwon masih menyisakan setengah dari isi botol whiskey nya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah Kibum harus memapah Siwon menuju kamarnya karena mabuk. Awalnya Kibum akan meninggalkan tubuh tegap itu begitu saja di bar, tapi melihat bagaimana pandangan orang terhadapnya, ia mengalah.

Sakit itu menguatkan, itu yang ada di otak Kibum. Sakit hati membuatnya harus menghabiskan waktu dengan alkohol setiap hari, selama 2 minggu. Berusaha melupakan semua yang terjadi, walau akibatnya ia jadi setengah mati. Tubuhnya jadi kebal, tahan mabuk. Sayang itu tidak terjadi pada hatinya. Ia rapuh.

Cklek

Pintu kamar 231 terbuka setelah Kibum menempelkan card room yang didapat dari saku tuxedo Siwon. Kibum memapah tubuh itu ke sofa. Ingin langsung pergi, tapi melihat Siwon yang tidak nyaman dengan balutan tuxedo di tubuh, Kibum mengurungkan niat meninggalkanya. Melepaskan sepatu, jas, bahkan kemeja Siwon yang dibasahi keringat. Kembali Kibum memapah tubuh yang sekarang hanya dengan celana panjang itu ke ranjang.

"Ugh hyung..."

Melindur karena mabuk. Itu wajar. Jadi Kibum akan meninggalkanya

"Hankyung. Kau kejam sekaliii"

Terdengar lagi suara. Kibum kembali menghampiri Siwon "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" ia menepuk pipi Siwon

Mata Siwon terbuka. Ia menatap Kibum sayu "Kau, kau tidak apa-apa?" lirihnya

"Kau yang mabuk hingga harus dipapah kemari. Istirahatlah" Kibum akan beranjak, tapi Siwon menahan tanganya "ada apa?"

Tangan besar Siwon menapak pada rahang Kibum. Ibu jarinya mengelus kantung mata yang terbentuk di sana "Aku..." ucapan itu terpotong karena

_A kiss. A deep kiss._

Kibum tidak bereaksi. Ia hanya menatap Siwon yang mulai menariknya ke atas ranjang.

_A touch. A gentle touch_

Jika saja otak Kibum masih bisa berfungsi, pasti ia akan mengikuti logika. Ia akan mendorong Siwon lalu meninggalkan kamar itu. Tapi sekali lagi, Kibum bertahan.

_More kiss. More touch_.

'Aku sakit. Parah. Tidak ada salahnya dialihkan dengan rasa sakit yang lain'

Pelukan dan ciuman yang memanas itu kali ini menjadi gerakan 2 arah. Sekali sentuhan Siwon, dibalas lebih menuntut oleh Kibum. Sekali pelukan Siwon, dibalas lebih erat oleh Kibum. Sekali ciuman Siwon, dibalas lebih dalam oleh Kibum.

_For the second time in his life, Kibum's body stired by someone._ Kali ini oleh seseorang yang bahkan hanya ia tahu namanya. Dan dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Ditiduri oleh orang yang baru dikenal atau ditiduri oleh tunangan yang kemudian meninggalkanya. Kibum tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락**.**

**TBC**

Ini aku juga padahal gak yakin mau post ff lagi. But damn, otaknya udah kayak layangan.

Sekedar info, makin susah nerusin sebuaf ff kalo gak dapet respon dari pembacanya. Jadi ya, kalo emang ff ini layak lanjut, kasihlah review. Atau... entah gimana nasib. Alurnya juga masih blur kok. Huahahaha *ketawa lampir


End file.
